That Fateful Kiss
by ZephyrLegend
Summary: Set post PD2. Whatever happened to Nicholas' mother? Find out in this heartfelt family tale! Mia/Nicholas
1. That Fateful Kiss

After admitting his love for Mia, Nicholas had kissed her with great fervor. This was the first honest kiss they shared. That fateful kiss by the pond had been forced; an act of desperation on he and his uncle's part.

Of course he hadn't expected to fall for her at that point. But when he had finally realized, he felt two very distinct feelings. One a feeling of joy he'd never felt and never understood, and the other a terrible pain in his heart. She felt nothing for him (or so she had said), and she was going to be married to another man in just a few days time.

"I love you." She whispered to him after the kiss. Nothing had ever made him feel so happy.

When he finally released her, he looked at her with great admiration.

"Mia, I'm glad that you are going to become queen today. I'm proud of you." He smiled, "I really don't think I'd want that job anyway."

"Well, of course you wouldn't." Mia giggled, "Because people would be calling you 'Queen' all the time."

He laughed. "You know what I mean."

Mia stood on her toes and kissed him, this time more tenderly than the passionate kiss they shared a moment prior.

"I know what my grandmother would say if she found us here." She smiled.

"What would she say?" He returned the smile.

""A princess should never make out with a man in the throne room, much less in her nightclothes.""

"Somehow, you don't strike me as a very conventional princess." He laughed.

She hugged him again and made a happy sighing noise.

"You know, you still have to become queen today."

"I know." She groaned. He laughed at her silliness.

"You should probably go get ready now."

"You got that right!" They were startled by Lily who was leaning in the doorway smiling evilly. "As much as I hate to break up this little moment you two are having…"

"Okay…" Mia sighed again, interrupting Lily. She turned back to Nicholas.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here." He laughed.

She hugged him again, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked over to Lily and he heard Lily whisper.

"Okay, spill." And he heard nothing more but furious whispering and giggling.

"Hey wait." Mia said and stopped before leaving. She turned around to face Nicholas again.

"Do you mind if I call you my boyfriend?"

Nicholas smiled and laughed.

"I would be more than happy to allow you to do that. On one condition," Mia looked confused, "You allow me to call you my girlfriend."

Mia smiled. Lily looked amused.

"Okay," Mia said, "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Mia."


	2. Girl Talk

Mia was breathless from the past few minutes. She'd been frightened and nervous about the impending coronation. Now she was walking on air.

"Oh my god, Mia. You're freaking glowing. It's kind of creepy actually." Lily commented as they walked to Mia's suite.

"I can't help it!" Mia said, without breaking the smile.

"That man could have you eating dirt if he asked you." Lily pointed out.

"But he never would ask me to do that." Mia said with a concerned voice.

"I don't know where your head has been the past month, Mia, but he did try to steal the crown."

"Lily! Don't you remember what he did at the wedding? Standing up to his uncle like that? We all know now how that man was just using Nicholas to gain power."

"Yeah. I guess the green monster wants to come out again." Lily frowned.

"Don't worry Lily. Nothing you could say could make me upset. Not today." Mia hugged Lily.

"How did you get such a good looking guy anyway?" Lily laughed "He makes that Josh Bryant guy from high school look like a horse!"

"You got that right!" The both giggled madly.

"What is so funny?" Clarisse asked when they had arrived at Mia's suite.

"Oh nothing!" Mia nearly shouted, which caused them to erupt in another bout of giggling.

"Well, that's not important. Have you been reflecting like I told you to?"

"Yes, grandma. I was in the throne room doing just that."

Lily coughed, "Yeah, if reflecting with your lips counts."

Mia elbowed Lily in the ribs.

"Excuse me?" Clarisse looked confused.

"Nothing grandma…"

"I demand to know what's going on, young ladies." Clarisse looked adamant.

"Oh, I just caught Mia in the throne room making out with Lord Nicholas."

"Lily!" Mia nearly shouted.

"Amelia! A princess shouldn't do such things!" Clarisse chided.

"Okay, first of all, we weren't making out, we were just talking." Mia put her face in her hands.

Lily coughed, loudly. "Liar."

"Just how long were you watching Lily?" Mia asked in an accusatory tone.

"Hmm," Lily thought, "About the time that Mr. Devereux proclaimed his love for you. That chicken joke was corny, by the way."

Mia looked horrified. Clarisse was amused by the exchange.

"Nicholas said he loved you?" Clarisse was intrigued.

Mia blushed and nodded.

"Well, darling, I'm happy for you." Clarisse smiled "But I really think its time for us to eat."

They all went inside her suite. They all sat down at the table.

As Mia was focusing on her food, her grandmother asked a question.

"Mia? I never really asked you before, because you'd been afraid to talk about it, but what really happened that night with Nicholas?" Clarisse looked uncomfortable.

Mia looked confused for a moment, and then realized why her grandmother was so uncomfortable asking.

"Oh grandma, we didn't do _th_at_._ God no! We didn't even kiss." Her grandmother sighed with relief. "We just were sitting out there talking, getting to know each other. Falling asleep was just an accident."

Mia took a large bite of her toast.

"What did you guys talk about?" Lily asked, chomping on an apple.

"Well," Mia smiled, "We talked about music, books, art."

Lily looked disappointed.

"Okay, okay." Mia confessed, "We asked about each others secrets and desires."

Lily sat up in her seat. Clarisse looked amused.

"So he told me one of his secrets was that he wanted to dance with me. So we danced. To no music, which was kind of funny."

"Well, he certainly knows how to romance a woman." Clarisse laughed.

Mia sighed and looked out the window wistfully.

"Mia. Miiiia!" Lily snapped her finger in Mia's face. "Get your head in the game. You're gonna become queen today!"

"Yes, Mia. Paolo will be here shortly." Clarisse mentioned.

Mia groaned. "Can I daydream when he's working on my hair?"

"Just don't say anything out loud. You know Paolo can't keep a secret." Lily laughed.

Mia rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Its time for a shower."

"You got that right. You stink!" Lily waved her hand in front of her face as she joked.

"Ha, ha." Mia said sarcastically, and went into the bathroom to get ready.

"Just kidding Mia!"

They heard a mumble from behind the door, which was cut off by the sound of running water.

Clarisse turned over to Lily and smiled.

"She couldn't have picked someone better to fall in love with. Nicholas is really such a sweetheart."

"I don't know if she picked…" Lily shrugged, "Just how long have you known Nicholas?"

"Oh, I've known him since he was a little child. His parents were members of the court and close friends of mine."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yes. It was a shame that his father had to die when he was only 6."

"What happened to his mother?" Lily asked, confused.

"She left Genovia after Nicholas turned 4. She became quite close with Mia's mother, actually, during Helen's brief marriage with my son. I'm afraid Helen must have given her the idea."

"Wow. Their families are more intertwined than I thought." Lily looked surprised.

"Well, after Nicholas' father died, his uncle took it upon himself to raise him. I hardly saw him after that, I'm afraid." Clarisse took a sip of her tea.

"Well, I don't think that uncle of his did it out of the good of his heart, if you ask me." Lily mused.

"With the events of the past month, I would hardly think so either."

"So what was he like as a child anyway?" Lily asked innocently.

"Just think of Mia, only not as clumsy."

Lily snorted and Clarisse laughed loudly.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Mia had just stepped out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"We were just talking about Nicholas, actually." Lily said casually. Mia's eyes widened, her interest piqued.

"What about him?" Mia looked almost excited.

"I'll let you two talk. I must go get ready myself." And with that, Clarisse stood up and strode out of the room.


	3. Serendipity

After hearing everything about Nicholas and her parent's relations, she was very surprised. She mulled over what Lily had told her while Paolo worked on her hair. She decided it would be good to speak with Nicholas about it. She cautioned herself though, because he might have a sore spot when it came to his mother. She still had a few hours until the actual ceremony so she decided to go find him. She found him in the garden reading on a stone bench.

"Mia? I thought you were getting ready?"

Mia laughed, "Well, Paolo didn't take nearly as long as we all thought he would."

She sat down beside him and grasped his arm. She sighed and her face turned to a serious expression.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be?" He laughed.

"Well…your mother." She looked at him cautiously. His eyes darkened slightly.

"What about her?" His voice reflected the sadness in his eyes.

"Well, my grandmother told me about our parents. She mentioned that my mother and your mother were close friends when my mom was married to my dad."

Nicholas didn't look up.

"She also told me that your mother left you and your dad when you were only 4." Mia looked uncomfortable, "And that it might have been my mother's influence on her."

Nicholas sighed and turned to Mia. He gave her a light smile and kissed her cheek.

"You're not afraid that I'm going to hold that against you and your mother, are you?"

Mia looked at him sheepishly.

"Oh Mia, my mother chose to go of her own volition. I'm sure she had a very good reason for leaving." Nicholas hugged Mia, "I wish that she would call or send a letter once in a while, but I'm not mad."

"Okay." Mia sighed with relief.

"Thank you for caring." He leaned over to kiss her tenderly.

"What's your mother's name?" she hugged him tightly.

"Well, her name was Allison Devereux when she was married to my father. Her maiden name is Jenkins."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Mia was confused, but she brushed it aside.

"I have a picture of her, if you want to see." Nicholas pulled out his wallet.

He flipped to a picture of a small woman with rosy cheeks and a full head of curly brown locks. She was holding a little baby in her arms, which Mia assumed was Nicholas. But it wasn't the baby in the picture that had concerned her. She had seen this woman before. But she couldn't place where she had seen this woman. Then it hit her.

"Allison Jenkins!" Mia gasped.

"Mia?" Nicholas looked uncertain.

"This…this…" Mia stuttered, "Its fate! Serendipity! Providence!"

"Mia, would you tell me what's going on inside your head already?"

"Nicholas! I know her! I've met her before, in San Francisco. She and my mother were best friends the entire time I was growing up."

Nicholas was at a loss for words. No one had ever known where his mother went, and all the while the person who knew was right in front of him.

"She just disappeared. No one could ever track her down. I can't believe you knew her all this time." Nicholas was in shock.

"Nicholas, are you okay?" Mia gave him a concerned look and took his hand.

"I'll know in a minute." He just sat there with his mouth agape.

"Oh, Nicholas, this is exciting!" she hugged him tightly.

"I know. But you've got more important things to worry about today. You're going to become queen!" he kissed her lightly, and sighed into her shoulder.

"Oh yeah. " She laughed.

"Okay, you need to go finish getting ready." He hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too…" She kissed him deeply, reluctantly parted from him and left him in the garden.


	4. Finding Allison

Mia knew what she had to do. After she left Nicholas, instead of going back to her suite, she decided to go talk to her mother. She walked into her mother's guest room where she found her mother reading the English version of a Genovian newspaper.

"Hi mom!" she sat down next to her mother.

Helen looked up over the paper. "Mia? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"I have a little bit of time. I wanted to come see you."

"Oh, well, how are you doing, honey? Are you excited?" Her mom asked thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess I am excited. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, what did you want to talk about, Mia?" she continued reading the paper.

"Nicholas."

"Oh, me too actually. Your grandmother told me about how he's in love with you." Helen laughed at the cavalier way she said this.

"Yeah…" Mia smiled. "Well, mom, I think I'm in love with him too."

"That's wonderful, honey! Love is such an amazing thing." Helen laughed, "Now aren't you glad you stood up to the parliament?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Mia paused, trying to find a way to broach the topic of Nicholas' mother.

"Hey, mom, Grandma talked to me about some of the people you used to know when you were married to dad."

"Oh really? I didn't have many friends. Not many people regarded me as a good choice for Philippe."

"Well, umm…" Mia paused again, "You know, Nick's full name is Nicholas Devereux."

Helen peered over the top of her newspaper with wide eyes.

"Nicholas _Devereux_?" she asked in disbelief. Mia nodded.

"His mom is Allison Jenkins." Mia said slowly

Helen's eyes got wider.

"You know about Allison?"

"Yes, Nicholas showed me a picture and I recognized her right away. Sorry mom, the cat's out of the bag."

"Well, for future reference, I didn't approve of her leaving her son like that." Helen said quickly, "She was stubborn and I couldn't change her mind…"

"Don't worry mom," Mia interrupted, "Nicholas isn't holding it against you."

"Okay…" Helen looked uncomfortable.

"He doesn't hold it against her either. He's always loved his mother and he understands that she had a very good reason for doing what she did."

"Well, I'm glad. Most people your age would be angry about it. It's not until they are older that they really accept it."

"Mom, I think it would be a good idea if they could meet again."

Helen sighed, and set down the paper.

"Mia, you know that it's not my choice. It's up to Allison."

Mia gave her a stubborn look.

"Well, I'm going to be a queen in a couple of hours. And if I decide to go to San Francisco for "diplomatic reasons", then you can't stop me."

Helen sighed, "Alright Mia. I'll talk to Allison."

"Thanks mom. I've really got to go get ready now. See you in a few hours."


	5. Coronation

Mia's coronation went smoothly. Everything was perfect. She didn't even have a klutzy moment. However, it was now time for the coronation ball. She sighed inwardly that her first dance as queen had to be with the Prime Minister. It wasn't the Prime Minister, he was after all a great dancer, but she really wanted to share it with someone else. As she stepped to the music Motaz began chatting with her.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. I am very glad that you have become our queen. You would have made your father proud."

"Thank you, Prime Minister." She smiled gracefully, "I'm very happy to hear you say that."

"I must say, the corn dogs your grandmother imported for the ball were delicious."

Mia laughed, "Yes, my grandmother became very fond of them during her stay in California."

Mia became more relaxed as everyone joined the dance. She smiled brightly as Nicholas stepped up beside them.

"May I step in, Mr. Prime Minister?"

Motaz smiled and nodded and gave Mia's hand to Nicholas. Nicholas kissed it and said, "Your Majesty."

They began to dance.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Mia whispered.

"Do what?" Nicholas asked innocently.

"You don't have to call me that, you know. You're my boyfriend now, after all."

Nicholas smiled. "Of course I do. _They_ don't know that yet." He nodded discreetly to the members of the ball.

She smiled. They continued their dance and shared small talk. The night continued, and Mia danced with other members of parliament. Later, Mia and Nicholas managed to sneak out into the gardens without being seen. They walked under the stars hand in hand, talking about trivial things.

"I love you, Mia." Nicholas whispered in her ear.

Mia giggled and smiled. "I love you too."

Mia sighed and looked up into the cloudless, starlit sky. "You can't see the stars this good in San Francisco. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, you are." Nicholas said quietly.

Mia laughed out loud and hugged him.

"That was pretty cheesy." She continued to laugh.

"But still true." He smiled. He leaned down to kiss her deeply. She returned the kiss with great fervor.

When the kiss ended, Mia suddenly laughed.

"That's not really your color." And she pointed to his lips.

He laughed too and wiped off the lipstick that transferred during the kiss.

They turned when they heard other voices in the garden. Mia smiled when she spotted Clarisse and Joe by The Lover's Fountain.

"Guess we're not the only ones enjoying the beautiful night." Nicholas said simply.

Mia laughed, "Guess not."

Mia and Nicholas decided to give them some privacy while simultaneously in search of their own.

"You know Nicholas, I'm thinking of going on a brief vacation before I officially begin my duties as queen."

"Oh? Where to?" Nicholas asked, curious.

"San Francisco." Mia said.

"Ah."

"Well, I was wondering if you would come with me?" Mia asked hopefully.

"Would this have anything to do with my mother?"

Mia gave him a guilty look.

"Well, I don't think its right that I got to know your mother, while you didn't…" she trailed off.

"To be fair, Mia, I got to know your father and you didn't."

"Touché."

"In any case, I'd love to go with you, however freaked out I am by seeing my mother for the first time in 17 years." He laughed.

"So you'll go with me then?"

"Of course. When are we going?"

"Well, umm, in two days I guess. The day that Lily and my mother leave."


	6. Secrets and Apologies

The following day, Mia, Clarisse, Lily and Helen decided to have lunch. There was much to discuss. Mia was finding it difficult to broach the topic of Nicholas' mother. Thankfully Helen did it first.

"Mia, I spoke with Allison on the phone earlier this morning. It was difficult to talk about, but she said that it was okay. She says she's been hiding for too long."

"Helen?" Clarisse looked confused.

"Clarisse," Helen sighed, "There's something I should tell you."

"By all means."

"You remember Allison Devereux, well its Allison Jenkins now. I know where she's been all these years."

Clarisse looked horrified, Mia smiled and Lily looked amused.

"I know, it was irresponsible of me not to tell someone, but she asked me to promise. Given the reason that she left in the first place, I can't say I blame her."

"Well, I suppose I'm not the one you should be talking to. My entire life wasn't affected by it." Clarisse looked a bit upset. "I think you two should talk to Nicholas about it."

She pointed to Mia and Helen.

"I guess you're right. Why haven't I before?" Helen asked herself.

"I agree with Clarisse on this one." Lily piped up. "Nicholas' whole life was affected by his mother leaving."

"Come on, mom. I think we should go right now." Mia grabbed her mother's hand and led her away.

Mia and Helen knocked lightly on the door of the guest room where Nicholas was still staying. It took a moment, but Nicholas answered the door with a book in hand and wearing a pair of reading glasses.

"Hello Mia!" Nicholas looked happy to see Mia, "Hello Helen."

Helen came right out with it. "Nicholas, I think the three of us need to talk."

"Maybe we should go outside." Mia pointed out, "Instead of standing in the hallway."

So they went outside to the garden. They sat on the benches.

"Nicholas, Clarisse thought it would be a good idea if I talked to you about your mother."

Nicholas sighed lightly and looked a little upset, but he nodded for her to continue.

"I understand that your entire life has been affected by her leaving." Helen took a breath. "I just want you to understand that it was very hard for her to leave you. She's my best friend, and it was the hardest decision of her life."

"Helen, why did she leave? I've always wanted to know. What would cause her to leave everything behind and go into hiding?"

"Nicholas, when she first married your father, everything seemed very happy. But as their marriage went on he became more violent towards her, hitting her, calling her names."

Nicholas looked horrified. "He never laid a hand on me."

"Well, of course he didn't. You were his son; the continuation of his line. He knew you would carry his title when he died. That was the main reason Allison was able to leave."

Nicholas shook his head, "Why did she still stay away then? She didn't come back even when my father died."

"She didn't know. She still doesn't know, in fact." Helen pointed out.

"I want to see her." Nicholas stated.

"Good because I talked to her this morning and she said she wants to see you too."

Nicholas smiled. He was going to see his mother again after 17 years! What an exciting thought. Mia saw his smile and took the opportunity to hug him.

"Thank you both." He said finally. "You guys have made me the happiest man alive these past couple of days."

"You look a lot like her you know." Helen said, smiling. "I've never really seen you up close, until now."

"You know, this whole thing is kind of creepy; this whole fate deal. I can't believe how these things work out."

They all laughed at Mia's off the cuff comment.


	7. Mother and Son

The next day came and went and they were now preparing to land in San Francisco. Nicholas was sweating with nervousness. He hadn't seen this woman since he was four years old. That's practically like meeting someone for the first time. They landed and exited the plane. They unpacked once they arrived at the Genovian consulate. Lily and Helen went home. Once they were all unpacked and settled, they met up with Helen again, and they decided that they were going to go to Allison's home to meet her.

"I'm frightened, Mia." Nicholas said as he clutched her hand nervously.

"I know, Nicholas. But everything will be fine." Mia reassured him.

"But, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Nicholas, she will love you. You're her only son." Mia kissed him on the cheek. She only hoped he would calm down before they got there.

They finally arrived at Allison's home.

"The moment of truth." Nicholas said under his breath.

"Everything will be fine." Mia whispered in his ear.

Helen stepped forward and rang the intercom.

"Who is it?" a sweet voice rang out.

"Just an old friend." Helen said simply.

"Oh! Come on up!" the voice said, and buzzed them into the hall.

Once they arrived at the door, Nicholas turned a bit pale.

Helen knocked and Allison answered the door. Allison gasped, and smiled. Nicholas smiled and managed a stammered greeting.

"Mom?" Nicholas asked, uncertain.

"Nicholas?"

Nicholas nodded. Allison carefully stepped forward and let out a strangled cry.

"Oh, my son, my darling son!" She reached out and grasped him in a big hug. He returned the gesture. She began to cry tears of joy.

Helen and Mia could only look on in happiness at the reunion in front of them.

"I think we should continue this inside." Helen mentioned.

"Oh my, yes!" Allison said, wiping her face, "Come in."

They all stepped inside her apartment.

"Nicholas, you got so big! You're all grown up now!" Nicholas laughed.

"Of course I have. It's been seventeen years."

"Last time I saw you I could hold you in my arms." She laughed. "Oh my goodness, where are my manners? Helen, Mia, I've barely said a word. How are you two?"

"Very well, in fact." Helen replied, "We just got back from Genovia today."

"Oh? What's been going on in my beautiful country?"

"Well, Mia here was just crowned as queen two days ago." Nicholas pointed out proudly.

Allison coughed and sputtered, "Queen?"

"You hadn't heard?"

"Oh, my no!"

They all laughed at her surprise.

"Well congratulations, Mia! Or should I say, Your Majesty."

"Please, you've called me Mia for my whole life. I prefer to be called that."

Nicholas smiled at Mia and gave her a tender look; A look that was not missed by Allison.

Allison gave a questioning look at Helen. Helen just chuckled.

"They're in love, Allie. Isn't it obvious?"

Mia and Nicholas blushed and smiled. Nicholas put his arm around Mia's shoulders, and Mia looked up at him.

"Small world." Allison laughed.

"Yeah, I'll say." Mia snorted loudly.

Allison smiled and thought for a moment. She frowned.

"Nicholas, how's your father?" She asked uncomfortably.

Nicholas sighed, "He's dead, mother."

Allison looked shocked. "When?"

"When I was six. Uncle Arthur took care of me since then. But due to recent events, he and I are no longer on speaking terms."

"Tell me everything, son."

Mia and Nicholas launched into the story of the past month, each telling their side of the story at the right moment. They ended their story with the strange revelation two days previous.

Allison frowned. "Nicholas, why on earth did you listen to Arthur? He hasn't been in his right mind since my sister died."

"I really can't tell you. But I like to think that if I hadn't, then I'd never have had the chance to get to know Mia, and through her, you." Nicholas said happily.

"Things really do have a way of working themselves out." Mia said wistfully.

"Thankfully." Nicholas smiled and hugged Mia close to him. She laughed.

"I just realized, every time we talk about what happened, you hug me really tightly."

"Of course. I almost let you go once. I'm not going to again." Nicholas laughed, "And I figure this way, you can't get away so easily."

They all laughed at his comment, except for Allison. Helen noticed this.

"Allison, what's the matter?" Helen looked concerned.

"I…" Allison paused, "I don't think I should say."

"You can tell us anything. You know that." Helen said

"Its just…Eric used to say that to me before we were married. Helen, you know how that turned out."

Nicholas looked horrified.

"You think…?" He couldn't finish the thought. It hurt him too much to think about that.

"No, no!" she said quickly "It just reminded me of it, that's all."

"I don't even want to think about that. It hurts just to see Mia cry. I can't imagine how I'd feel if she were hurt." Nicholas was on the verge of tears just thinking about it, "Much less by my own hand."

He hugged Mia closely and kissed her cheek, as if to atone for the crime he did not commit.

"Oh Nicholas, don't cry." Mia said softly.

"Just thinking about it hurts." He said quietly. "A man should protect his partner from harm, not cause it."

"I'm glad you didn't follow in your father's footsteps." Allison smiled.

Nicholas reached over and hugged his mother. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I never blamed you for leaving, you know."

"For that, I am also glad. I was afraid you would hate me, for leaving you like I did."

He released her and sighed loudly.

"Oh my goodness." Nicholas put his head in his hands, "I am emotionally wiped out. My emotional quota for the week has been used up."

They all laughed at his comment.

"Oh Nicholas." Mia put her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

He looked at her and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend, or girlfriend."

"You make it seem like it's a chore. For me there's no other option."

Helen and Allison smiled at the exchange. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Okay, well, I think its time for a good ol' American corn dog." Mia commented.

Nicholas laughed. "I've never had one."

This prompted a laugh from Helen and Allison as well.

"Well, all the more reason then! I've had enough of this deep emotional stuff for one day. Let's go eat!"

With that they got up and left.

----------------------------

Author's note: Thank you guys for the nice comments so far! This idea literally hit me in the middle of writing my other idea. I will continue with the other one, I promise! Allison will be a major character in that one as well. So, until my next story...

-Zephyr


End file.
